My love from the village
by reyko azzura
Summary: Seorang perempuan yang merasa alergi berada diesa hingga ia sadar menemukan cintanya d desa


**My lovely from the village**

 **Narusaku always**

 **Rate :t**

 **Genre : hurt , comfort , family and friendship**

 **Dc : mashashi kashimoto**

 **Summary:**

 **Seorang mahasiswa merasa sangat membenci tempat yang disebut dengan sebuah pedesaan karena mahasiswi itu bermasalah dari perkotaan , desa merupakan tempat yang sangat di bercinya karena desa merupakan tempat kumuh dan jauh dari keramaian, sedang akan tanpa disadari si gadis malah termakan sumpahnya sendiri yaitu jatuh cinta dengan pemuda desa**

 **Mari kira lihat**

My lovly from the village

Sebuah universitas ternama di Tokyo yaitu Tokyo university mengutus sebagian mahasiswa /mahasiswi dari berbagai fakultas untuk melakukan sebuah pengabdian masyarakat dalam tugas semester akhir.

Sebuah list nama para mahasiswa /i terpampang dalam papan pengumuman kampus , daftar list nama tersebut adalah nama –nama para mahasiswa beserta tempat tugasnya .

Seorang mahasiswi dengan corak rambut pink dan bermata hijau emerlad tampak merasa sangat kesal dengan hasil pengumuman yang didapatkannya yaitu mendapat tugas melakukan pengabdiannya di desa konoha.

"Baka...baka, kenapa harus pergi ke tempat kumuh yang di sebut dengan desa arghhhhhhhh desa konoha, jauh dari perkotaan jauh dari supermarket dan tempat yang becek tidakkkkkkkkkk",ucap sakura .

"ada apa Sakura ", ucap Sasori.

"Bagaimana aku tidak pusing Sasori senpai , aku mendapat tugas di desa Konoha", ucap Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Sakura ,desa Konoh itu desa yang sangat indah dan perlengkapannya sudah memadai ", ucap Sasori.

"Benarkah senpai , memangnya senpai pernah ke sana ", ucap Sakura .

"Karena neneku pernah tinggal disana yaitu nenek Chiyo", ucap Sasori.

"ooo ... lalu dengan senpai sendiri mendapat tugas dimana ?", ucap Sakura .

"Aku mendapat tugas di Suna bersama Kankoru, Gaara dan Temari, disana tempatnya bergurun dan berpasir beda dengan desa kinilah itu ", ucap sasori

Sasori menunjukan beberapa photo pemandangan desa Konoha pada Sakura melalui album dan tema di ipadnya

"waw indah sekali Sasori senpai ", ucap Sakura .

"Tentu saja sangat indah jadi kau tak perlu khawatir di desa itu fasilitas sudah lengkap termasuk rumah sakit , biasanya kalau Gaara sakit , atau keluarga kami sakit berat kami berobat kekonoha", ucap Sasori

"arigatou senpai ", ucap Sakura

Persiapan keberangkatan menuju desa konohapun di mulai ,sakura satu kelompok dengan ino,shikamaru Nedji dan alam yang luas dan indah terkombinasi dengan pegunungan yang tinggi maha karya tuhan yang mampu menjadi pengobat ke 5 mahasiswa dari Tokyo univercity.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan mata sakura terbelalak melihat keindahan alam desa konoha yang tak seburuk dengan apa yang di bayangkan oleh sakura , desa yang bersih fasilitas yang lengkap pendidikan juga sudah lumayan banyak di desa itu . Konoha adalah daerah terpencil yang merupakan pinggiran dari jantung kota Hokaido .

"Sakura kenapa kau melamun ", ucap ino

"Tempat ini indah sekali, tak seperti yang kuduga d", ucap sakura.

"hahahahah jangan munafik sakura kau sempat marah kan dapat tugas didesain ini ",ucap tenten

"kalau melihat seperti ini kutarik kembali kata –kataku", ucap sakura .

Mereka semua akhirnya bertempat tinggal di rumah Yamato taicho, seorang kepala polisi di desa konoha dan rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit , karena sakura adalah salah satu mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran. , nedji dan tenten adalah jurusan pertanian ,shikamaru dan ono adalah jurusan kolaborasi yang berbeda antara ke 5 mahasiswa itu .

Keesokan harinya ya mati memperkenalkan ke 5 mahasiswa tersebut kepada para tokoh desa konoha, tsuande sebagai seorang kepala rumah sakit di konoha, kakashi dosen pertanian di kokohnya university sedangkan hiyashi hyuga adalah mandor dari perusahaan kebun teh .

Ke lima mahasiwa itu diajak berkeliling oleh hyuga hiyashi berkeliling kebun teh , nampak seorang perempuan bergaun putih yang sedang menanam bunga matahari bersama adik nya meraka memanggil hiyashi hyuga dengan sebutan ayah , kedua gadis itu adalah anak dari hyuga hiyashi yaitu hinata dan hanabi.

"sakura perkenalkan ini kedua anak ku ini hinata dan ini hanabi", ucap hiyashi.

"aku sakura haruno salam kenal ", ucap sakura

"iya salam kenal ", ucap hinata .

Nampak seorang laki laki berambut kuning bertubuh tingi lumayan kekar badanya dengan mata blue safir dan berambut blonde .yang berpakain sangat rapi seperti seorang yang berpendidikan namanya adalah namikaze naruto. Hinata menghampiri naruto dan bersikap mesra tanpa tau malu kepada 5 mahasiswa itu tadi .

"naruto-kun , istirahatlah minum teh dulu jangan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu", ucap hinata

"hinata jangan seperti itu malu dilihat mereka", ucap naruto

"wkakakkaka dasar perempuan tidak tau malu mengumbar kemesraan disini ", ucap inner sakura

"kenapa sakura sepertinya ada yang lucu ", ucap ino

"tidak kok , aku suka dengan alamnya yanga indah ", ucap sakura

Ino mendekat ke sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada sakura .

"kau menertawakan sikap gadis itu kan ", ucap ino

"ahhaahahh sudah lah", ucap sakura.

Sakura berjalan mengitari tanaman dan matanya clingak clinguk seolah kagum dengan keindahan alam desa konoha. Karena tak melihat sesuatu akhir nya sakura menabrak tubuh naruto semua sayuran yang dibwa naruto jatuh berserakan ke tanah.

"baka kalau jalan pakai mata nona kau tak melihat ya semua sayur dan buahku jatuh hah", ucap naruto.

"maaf tidak sengaja tuan ", ucap sakura .

"pokoknya saya tidak mau tau kamu harus ganti rugi ", ucap naruto.

"berapa sih harganya tuan muda kenapa kau begitu sombong ", ucap sakura .

"saya tidak mau tau yaa kau harus menebus kesalahamu", ucap naruto.

"ya tuhan kenapa aku harus berjumpa dengan mahluk mencolok seprtimu", ucap ssakyra

Pertengkaran sakura dan naruto didengar oleh orang orang yang ada disitu dan mereka berusaha melerainya.

"naruto jaga emosimu malu kalau dilihat para mahasiswa disini ", ucap yamato

"naruto-kun jangan marah ", ucap hinata

"awas kau aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mu", ucap naruto

"dasar anehhhh", balas sakura .

"sudah sakura jangan kau buat masalah dengan dia ", ucap ino.

Usaha mereka berhasil dalam melerai Sakura dan Naruto saat mereka akan bertengkar .Keesokan paginya sakura berangkat ke rumah sakit Konoha, saat akan menemui Tdunade telah duduk seorang pemuda berambut kuning Namikaze naruto.

"Urusan kita belom selesai nona", ucap Naruto .

"Kenapa kau ada disini baka, ini ruangan Tsunade sama, siapa kau", ucap Sakura

"AKU INI CUCUNYA APA KAU TAUUUU", ucap Naruto

"nanii, kau ...kau cucu Tsunade sama ", ucap Sakura.

"Why, ada maslah ", ucap Naruto.

Datanglah Tsunade kemudian menarik telinga Naruto.

"Pulang lah Naruto paman Yamato mencarimu ini sudah siang dan kau harus pulang ", ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi Aku harus buat perhitungan dengan gadis itu nek", ucap Naruto.

"Sudah mendingan kamu pulang gaki", ucap Tsunade.

Yamato telah menyusul naruto dengan keadaan marah ia pun pulang kerumah usahanya untuk mengerjai sakura tak berhasil dia ingin sekali mengerjai Sakura . Sudah sekitar 2 minggu Sakura dan para sahabatnya berada di desa Konoha akhirny setelah tugas dibagi ternyata sakura mendapat tugas meneliti tanaman dan melakukan demo tanaman dan lingkungan sehat bersama naruto.

"ya tuhan kenapa aku harus bareng dengan mahluk kuning ini dan manja hadehh", ucap inner Sakura.

"Lambat sekalai jalan mu nona", ucap naruto.

"Bisa tidak tuan tidak terlalu cerewet seperti itu", ucap Sakura.

Baru beberapa langkah perjalan Naruto sudah mulai terlihat lelah dan pucat .

"Baka kau kenapa payah sekali baru berjalan begitu susah tak kuat ", ucap Sakura.

"akkkkkkkku... akui", nafas Naruto makin sesak

"sebaiknya berhenti aku akan menelpon paman yamato kalau kau pingsan tubuhku terlalu berat ", ucap sakura

"paman Yamato, cepat datang kesini badan Naruto tiba –tiba drop", ucap Sakura panic.

"Apa ?, baiklah nona tolong ajak dia bicara terusj ya saya segera datang ", ucap Yamato

Yamto sangat panik melihat kondisi keponakannya itu, dipasangkan oksigen portable pada wajah naruto.

"sebenarnya Naruto sakit apa paman , kenapa bisa seperti ini ", ucap Sakura .

"lemah jantung sejak kecil Sakura , kalau kelelahan. Ya seperti ini makanya ayahnya sangat melarang dia bekerja , tapi Naruto tak ingin di anggap lemah jadi yaa kadang kambuh dan susah sekali dia untuk selalu meminum vitamin nya ", ucap Yamato

"kita bawa kerumah sakit saja paman biar aku yang merawatnya disana ", ucap sakura.

"Uhuk... pa...man maaf... se...La...lu me...repot...kan", ucap naruto parau

"Jangan bicara lagi kita harus segera kerumah sakit udara di sini kurang baik", ucap Yamato.

Sakura dan Yamato sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatan naruto , setelah sampai di rumah sakit naruto segera mendapat pertolongan dari neneknya sendiri yaitu Tsunade.

"Gakii sampai kapan kau akan begini terus", ucap Tsunade.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Tsunade sama ", ucap Sakura

"Masih sangat lemah sekali ", ucap Tsunade.

"Semoga dia baik –baik saja ", ucap inner Sakura.

Yamato memberikan kabar kepada Minato tentang kondisi kesehatan Naruto dan pada saat itu juga Minato segera pulang ke Konoha. Sakura berjalan di lorong rumah sakit untuk mengambil oksigen portable di ruang penyimapan medis, tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak Minato.

"brukkkkkkk", sakura menabrak Minato.

"Maaf tuan saya tidak sengaja ", ucap Sakura

"Sakura ini benar kau ", ucap Minato.

"Minato sensei , kenapa anda ada disini ", ucap sakura .

"Aku mendapat telfon kalau putraku sakit dan masuk icu", ucap Minato.

"Siapa putra anda sensei", ucap Sakura.

"Naruto", ucap Minato

"NARUTO ,,,, putra anda", ucap Sakura .

"Ia dia anaku satu – satunya ", ucap Minato.

Minato segera pergi meninggalkan sakura , dan melihat kondisi putra kesayanga, badan Sakura terasa sangat lemas , orang yang di anggap paling menyebalkan bagi Sakura adalah putra dari dosen bahasa inggris yang mengajar di fakultas kedokteran dia adalah Minato namikaze.

"Baka... baka mati aku ,,, Naruto adalah putra sensei Minato haduhhh bagaimana ini mati aku , kalau sampai Naruto melaporkan kejadian waktu itu haduhh bagaimana ini , aku takut nilaiku semakin jelek , padahal masih ada bahasa inggris 2 kalau sampai aku tak lulus kacauuuuu", ucap inner sakura .

Sakura berjalan dengan pandangan kosong masih kepikiran dengan Sikapnya terhadap naruto, belum neneknya juga adalah salah satu pembimbing yang berpengaruh pada nilainya nanti. Tanpa fikir panjang sakura langsung menuju ruang Tsunade untuk memberikan oksigen portable yang di minta perempuan cantik itu.

Kondisi kesehatan naruto kembali stabil , perasaannya sangat bahagia karena ayahnya yang selama ini sibuk di luar kota kini telah kembali dan memutuskan untuk cuti demi putra kesayanganya.

"Bagai mana nak kesehatan mu masih ada yang sakit ", ucap Minato.

"Sudah baikan ayah , karena paman Yamato dan nenek menjaga ku dengan baik , ayah ", ucap Naruto.

"kata nenek kamu susah sekali minum vitaminya sampai kolaps seperti ini ", ucap Minato

"Hehehehe ayah aku minta maaf ", ucap Naruto.

"Ayah akan mengambil cuti dan merawat mu nak ", ucap Minato.

"Apa, aduh ayah aku sehat kok ayah , bagaimana dengan mahasiswa ayah , apa ayah tega meninggalkan mereka",ucap Naruto.

"ayah bisa membuat kuliah online jadi kau tak perlu khawatir ", Ucap Minato.

"ku pikir ayah ku bisa aku bodohi ternyata tidak , kalau ayah sudah di rumah aku pasti dilarang menanam sayur lagi , pasti hanya di rumah dan aku jarang keluar lagi ", ucap inner Naruto.

"apa kayu tidak senang ",ucap Minato.

" _Tentu aku senang ayah ", ucap Naruto_

Kondisi naruto sudah stabil dan mereka akhirnya kembali kerumah ,Minato meminta sakura yang merawat naruto sedangkan sakura menjadit tak enak mau menolak , baginya Naruto adalah makhluk cerewet dan menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui.

"kau harus makan dan meminum obat mu", ucap Sakura cuwek.

"Bagai mana aku mau makan , kalau kau tak menyuapiku", ucap Naruto.

'Kau kan bisa makan sendiri akan ku ambilkan", ucap sakura .

"Bisakah kau bersikap baik kepada pasien atau aku kan melaporkan ini pada nenek biar nilaimu bermasalah ", ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah ", ucap sakura .

Sakura akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyuapi Naruto, karena Sakura takut jika nilainya bermasalah dan ia tak lulus untuk tahun ini. Setelah menyuapi dan memberikan beberapa vitamin kepada naruto datanglah Hinata yang membawa buah , perempuan itu langsung berlari memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun , kenapa kau bisa sakit dan tak mengabariku, aku khawatir padamu ", ucap Hinata .

"Hinata jangan kau memeluku terlalu erat aku tak bisa bernafas..", ucap Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun", ucap Hinata .

Melihat Hinata yang terus memeluk Naruto, membuatnya agak risih Selain itu Naruto tidak bisa bernafas karena pelukan Hinata semakin erat .

"Minggir nona kau mau membunuhnya dengan pelukan mu itu lihatlah , dia tidak bisa bernafas kau hampir membunuhnya ", ucap sakura

"aku...aku hanya ingin menyapa Naruto-kun ", ucap Hinata .

"kau ini bodoh ya nona kondisinya belum stabil sekarang kau buat doa sekarat lagi bakaaa", ucap sakura kasar

"hiks... hiksss awas kau Sakura ", hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan sakura dan Naruto.

"Sudah tidak sesak lagikan, maaf ya aku kurang respon dan membuat kegaduhan ", ucap Sakura .

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan ku aku tak papa", ucap Naruto.

Semakin hari Sakura dan Naruto sangat dekat sekali , hingga membuat hinata menjadi cemburu kepada mereka berdua . Hinata mengusut Sakura hinga akhirnya Hinata tahu ada seorang pria yang mencintai sakura dia bernama Sasuke. Hinata menelfon Sasuke dan memintanya datang ke saat sakura dan Naruto sedang berduaan di taman datanglah sasuke dan menarik tangan sakura .

"Sakura kau menghianati perasaan ku sakura, kau perempuan macam apa haa", ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu sasuke , aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu", ucap Sakura.

"PERGI KALAIAN DARI SINI JANGAN PERNAH MENUNJUKAN WAJAHMU LAGI PERGIIIIU", ucap Naruto.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam hingga membuat Yamato dan Minato keluar menghampiri Naruto.

"brukkkkk", tubuh Naruto sudah menempel tanah .

Semua orang berlari menghampiri naruto, Minato yang sangat emosi melihat itu langsung mengusir sakura dan Sasuke. Tangan kekar itu hampir saja menyentuh pipi mulus sakura namun

Minato, mengingatn akan janjinya kepada mendiang istrinya dalam sebuah surat wasiat .

"Minato-kun sebelum aku mati , aku mati aku mohon kepadamu jika anak kita besar nanti tolong menikahkan dengan seorang gadis yang mirip dengan ku dia adalah putri dari keluarga haruno bernama Sakura , jangan lupa jaga anak kita Naruto", ucap kushina

Mengingat ucapan mendiang istrinya dan janjinya Minato hanya bisa menangis dan ia segera membawa putranya kerumah sakit , karena emosinya meluap Mengusir sakura dan ke 4 sahabatnya dari desa konoha, praktek mereka belum sampai berhasil akhirnya mereka kembali ke Tokyo University.

"Ayah ,, sakura dimana , ayah ", ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengusirnya pulang ", ucap Minato.

"aku harus pergi menyusul sakura ayah , aku harus menyusulnya ayah", ucap Naruto.

"Jangan nak , kesehatan mu masih belum stabil ya ", ucap minato.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya baru beberapa langkah saja tubuhnya sudah tak mampu berjalan dan dia kembali pingsan , minato semakin khawatir belum lagi dokter menyarankan minato untuk membawa naruto ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Akhirnya mereka mb ada naruto ke Tokyo di sana minato bertemu dengan sakura .

"Sakura ,,,,,, berhenti nak ", ucap Minato

"Kenapa paman ada disini ", ucap sakura

"Naruto sakit lagi , dia harus operasi hari ini ", ucap minato

"hiks... hiks ", sakura menangis .

"Temuilah dia , agar dia kembali mempunyai semangat aku minta maaf karena telah mengusirmu", ucap Minato.

Sakura berlari menemui naruto yang berada di ruang icu.

"Sakura –chan apa benar ini kamu , kenapa kau meninggal kan aku ", ucap Naruto.

"namanya juga aku pengabdian di masyarakat, jadi aku harus pulang , rumahku Tokyo", ucap sakura

"Bisakah , kau bersikap serius tak dingin kepadaku , kamu tau gak sih apa artinya cinta ", ucap Naruto.

"hahahahhah kau bingung dengan kata cinta ", ucap sakura

" I... LOVE ... YOU", mata naruto terpejam

"Naruto,,,, hey bangun ,,, naruto. ... suster ...dokter naruto..", teriak Sakura

Semua dokter berlari melakukan pertolongan pertama kepada naruto. Hingga akhirnya operasi itu berhasil dan naruto sembuh dari masa pemulihan .

"Bagaiamna keadaan mu naruto", ucap sakura

"Aku baik , terimakasih , kamu telah menyelamatkan aku ", ucap Naruto .

"menyelamatkan mu bagaimana ", ucap sakura

"Karena kau telah membuatku mengenal tentang cinta ", ucap naruto

Minato datang dan menyahuti perkatann meraka berdua .

"sebenarnya kalau an sudah kamu jodohkan sejak kecil ", ucap minato.

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ,,,, aku bersama si kuning ini hadeh", ucap sakura .

"Bilang saja kau suka padaku ", ucap naruto.

"yes i love you too, you are my love from the village, ", ucap sakura .

Suasana bahagia di rumah sakit itu karena naruto dan sakura telah di dipersatukan dalam ikatan perjodohan sejak kecil sedangkan hinata hanya mampu menangis melihat adegan itu.

The end sorry jalurnya terlalu cepet yaaa dan banyak typo


End file.
